


Burning hell

by noemiluisa



Series: Kuroshitsuji [4]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Tragedy, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiluisa/pseuds/noemiluisa
Summary: This is a songfic, the song is 'Anthem of our dying day'. London is burning and this is just a sad fiction.WARNING: MAJOR CHARACTERS' S DEATH. Yaoi is implied.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor its characters.

It is in a cold winter night that the end for the both of them came. Unplanned events unravelled in front of my eyes as I witnessed their unexpected demise. Like dark Indian ink, black smoke trailed downwards from the sky.

…

_The stars will cry, the blackest tears tonight…_

…

Ciel leans on the edge, the wind spreads his silver hair into the darkest night.

…

_This is the moment that I live for, I can smell the ocean air._

...

He was so ready, to finally give his soul to Sebastian, his revenge fulfilled. Yet fate had different plans.

…

_And here I am pouring my heart onto these rooftops…just a ghost to the world, that’s exactly…exactly what I need…._

…

Ciel is on the edge of a tall building, his hair swinging wildly into the wind. His childish face gazes down, his thoughts wonder over his imminent death when suddenly the sky is set ablaze by the fire burning below him. 

…

_From up here the city lights burn, like a thousand miles of fire and I'm here to sing this anthem of our dying day._

_…_

Hell broke loose into the small town of London. Reapers and creatures of the night clashed in an eternal battle. Sebastian smirked to the flames surrounding him, blood already soiling his white shirt.

…

_For a second I wish the tide would swallow every inch of this city…_

…

Ciel small figure trembles and Sebastian knows his master is shivering, he is aware something is not right this time, he feels Sebastian never-faltering smirk fade while the butler is overpowered by the enemies. His Bocchan gasps for air as black smoke causes him to choke and his eyes water.

…

 _As you gasp for air tonight, I’d scream this song right, in your face if you where here._  

…

Sebastian ran praying a God which had forsaken them both, that he would make it on time, he could hear Ciel faint heartbeat almost disappearing and he could not accept it…he still had to tell the little one that he had changed his mind and wasn’t going to take his delicious soul after all, for he loved him too dearly.

…

_I swear I won’t miss a beat, cause I never…never have before._

…

Sebastian cries his Master’s name, ashes are falling all around them as blood drops out of Ciel’s mouth. All the times he had the occasion to tell him the truth about his feelings, now it’s too late. For a second, Ciel’s eyelids tremble and Sebastian heart leaps into his chest, hope that his Master would not die after all. But all Ciel does is softly murmur a few words into his ear, breaking his demonic heart.

…

_From up here the city lights burn, like a thousand miles of fire and I'm here to sing this anthem of our dying day._

_…_

‘Take my soul’. Those were the last few words Ciel Phantomhive had left for his butler. And Sebastian could not stand the pain of losing his Bocchan, he could not accept his defeat. The thought that Ciel had only ever seen him as an hungry monster tore at his very core. He did not want Ciel to go alone, he did not want to leave him, ever, not even in death.

…

_Of our dying day…of our dying day…of our dying day!_

…

Fire ravages their surroundings but he is still, a corpse in his shaking hands. For the sake of his master’s last order he keeps fighting, for Ciel’s soul and he cares not if the reapers slice deep through him for all he can feel now is the numb pain and a sense of loss.

…

_For a second I wish the tide would swallow every inch of this city, as you gasp for air tonight._

…

Ciel had thought of him, till the last second, and of their contract. As the ever impeccable butler it was his duty to fulfil his Master’s last wish. He gasped for air, as a spear clenched his throat and a dark laughter resounded through his ears.

…

_From up here the city lights burn, like a thousand miles of fire and I'm here to sing this anthem of our dying day._

…

Sebastian is on his knees now, slowly being consumed by the flames, all he has left is the empty shell which once contained Ciel’s precious soul.

…

_From up here the city lights burn, like a thousand miles of fire and I'm here to sing this anthem of our dying day._

…

Fire creaked all around, wood crumbling to the floor and turning to ashes, the sky as dark as a crow’s feathers.

…

_From up here the city lights burn, like a thousand miles of fire and I'm here to sing this anthem of our dying day._

…

Bloodstained tears leave Sebastian’s eyes as he manages to climb atop a still standing house. Looking down he sees a sea of fire, much like hell. Grinning reapers are circling around him.

…

_Of our dying day, of our dying day!_

…

‘Sleep well, Bocchan’. Those the words that escaped the demon’s lips as he jumped, his Master resting in his arms. Truthfully, the last thought on Sebastian Michaelis mind while he fell into his fiery coffin was Ciel. And as they were merged into one by the burning fire I, Undertaker, let a soft dark laugh slip past my lips.


End file.
